They All Fall Down
by AzureEmpire
Summary: Sakura's married Sasuke, Naruto's training to become Hokage. In a mix up of anger, jealousy, and emotion, watch how love is never perfect, yet is still worth giving a shot. NaruSaku. READ & REVIEW! Be Prepared for a LONG read. REDONE!


Hey Everyone. Time for another one-shot. I don't know how this one will turn out but I'm just writing what I feel like. This fic might be a tad bit more angsty then my others. Reviews are appreciated.

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Here they were, Team 7. Reunited once again at the age of 16 after 3 miserable years apart. 

Akatsuki was vanquished. Kabuto was taken care of along with whatever part of Orochimaru he contained.

Everything was back together, as it should have been. Then why was Naruto feeling like complete shit?

He looked up and found his answer. Sasuke and Sakura holding hands together. Sakura wearing a smile that she never wore for Naruto or anyone else, while Sasuke remained stoic and unemotional. However Naruto could see a tiny glint of mirth in the black eyes of the Uchiha prodigy.

It had been like this ever since Sasuke had come back and Naruto had expected no less. He wanted Sakura to be happy after all. That was why it was all hidden behind a shit eating grin.

It was all made harder due to the fact that Sakura had opened up to him a lot now. She had been Naruto's best friend, yet that was all he could be. A friend. It tore him apart how Sakura would tell him all her hopes and dreams of her future with Sasuke. After all best friends could talk about anything.

Sasuke would never admit that he felt a bit reluctant to the idea that Sakura's best friend was Naruto. He felt a tad bit threatened but he never let the thought sway.

Team 7 was very effective as a squad. They were assigned the hardest missions together because they had proven themselves capable. Such proof being the downfall of Akatsuki and Orochimaru. They had a program in which they would take down their enemies and it always worked.

Sakura would either cause distraction or confusion. Her methods were her great strength and her exceptional genjutsu skills. After the distraction or confusion was made, the enemy typically reacted with a panicked attack in which was Sasuke's turn to step to the plate because he was the team's counter specialist. He would use his Sharingan to counter the jutsu and give enough cover for the third and final part of their trio. The finisher. Naruto Uzumaki was one hell of a finisher, for he was a power-based fighter. Once Sasuke has caught the foe in his hypnotizing eyes and determined the type of jutsu that would come forth, that gave Naruto the chance to come upon the enemy and deliver a spine crushing finish. Kakashi was there for back up, should any unexpected enemies join in and ruin the flow of the battle.

Not every mission went as smoothly, but Team 7 found that they had the ability to interchange roles should the situation require so. They were an excellent team and worked with each other in magnificent ways.

So you could imagine the surprise Team 7 encountered when Naruto Uzumaki, the glue that held the group together, decided to leave.

It was one year after the original Team 7 had reunited that Naruto had decided upon his transfer to another team.

All three of them were waiting on the bridge for Kakashi, who as of now was half an hour late. With the sound of a small pop and the scent of dim smoke, the infamous copy nin had arrived. Before they got into their training routine, Naruto had pulled Kakashi off to the side for a word in private.

"Kakashi-sensei, I've requested to be moved to another squad," said Naruto.

Kakashi wore a grim expression on his face. He knew exactly why Naruto wanted to leave. He perhaps was the only one who knew besides the blond himself. Nonetheless he had to ask, "Why?"

"I believe that taking a team which is not as efficient as Team 7 will be the next step up in my ninja career. I think I could learn more a grow stronger when I'm put in situations that demand more responsibility on my behalf. Sasuke, and Sakura-chan are both very good ninja and they don't require anymore help. Doing missions with them does not make them stressful and... I think it is slowing down my growth" was the bull-shit answer that Naruto produced.

"Delaying your growth eh?," said Kakashi skeptically, "You're the strongest member of Team 7 Naruto. I don't see how what you've said makes any sense".

"Sasuke is stronger then I am-"

"No he isn't. Sharingan won't win all battles Naruto. He's an exceptional ninja for his age, and very talented. The same could be said for Sakura-chan. But you Naruto... do you not remember what I've told you. You are the only ninja capable of surpassing the Yondaime. That is something that cannot be said about any other ninja on the planet."

"Thanks for the flattery Kakashi-sensei. But I think that this is for the best"

"Naruto-"

"Please sign my transfer papers"

Kakashi sighed and relented, "Ok Naruto". He proceeded to sign the documents which moved Naruto to another cell.

With that Naruto said goodbye to Kakashi and started leaving Team 7's training ground.

As he was walking away Sakura and Sasuke looked confused.

"Why isn't Naruto training today?" asked Sakura as she approached Kakashi.

"He's left Team 7 and been assigned other responsibilities"

Sasuke's eyes widen for only a second before he retained his cool, '_what the hell?'_ thought the Uchiha to himself as he couldn't contemplate the departure of Naruto. Who was indeed the very heart and soul of Team 7.

Sakura gasped at the information and turned to run towards Naruto.

"Naruto!" she shouted.

Naruto pretended not to hear her.

"Naruto! Wait!"

She was catching up quickly. Then she caught his wrist and forced Naruto to turn around.

"Hey Sakura-chan," said Naruto with his infamous grin.

"Naruto... Why? Team 7's back together and we've been doing so well and everything is perfect. Why?"

'_Everything is perfect for you Sakura-chan. I'm dying inside. I can't take it anymore_', were Naruto's thoughts, but he answered, "I've decided to take a step up on my path to Hokage. I have to move on you know" he finished smiling again.

Sakura's grip on Naruto's wrist grew softer, "B-But everything is wonderful. Surely you being on Team 7 hasn't hindered your path. And Sasuke and I just got engaged, we want you to be with us every step of the way and-"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I need to do this Ok. It's what I believe will make my path to Hokage more definite. I'm sure you guys can find someone else to replace me on Team 7"

"No one could replace you Naruto. You're special"

"Obviously not special enough", breathed Naruto in a light whisper which Sakura caught.

"What do you mean?" pondered the confused pink-headed Kunoichi.

"Ah it's nothing. I have go get going Sakura-chan. Good luck in your future missions" said Naruto before turning around and leaving Sakura with the expression of a deer caught in headlights.

"Naruto..." whispered Sakura as she had an empty feeling inside of her chest which she didn't recognize and couldn't explain

Sakura and Sasuke as a couple was hard enough on Naruto, but now they were getting married. His best friend and his first and most powerful love. This made the fact that Sakura would never be his all the more real. It made Naruto writhe on the inside. How he'd done everything he could to show his pink-haired love how much she meant to him. Yet all he could be to her was a friend. He could never have her heart as she had his. He had lost one of his two most powerful dreams, a future with Sakura. Now all he could do was focus on his other one with all the intensity he could muster.

* * *

Shortly after Naruto's departure from Team 7, Naruto was placed in Anbu. The decision made by Tsunade who could tell Naruto was serious in truly starting his path to becoming the Hokage. He was placed in Neji's team. Neji, now a captain, was helping Naruto immensely. They trained in taijutsu when they had time off to train, as well went over mission details together. Neji had stated, on more then one occasion, that Naruto was much smarter then he let on. 

Naruto's improvement was exponential as he grew faster, stronger and smarter. However Anbu wasn't completely beneficial as Naruto found out the hard way. It had started to change him. Anbu taught ninjas to be ruthless and violent. To be stone cold and emotionless. However the thing that they amplified the most was, to never forgive. On the battlefield you strike when someone opposes your village, and the number one policy in Anbu is strike to kill, unless ordered not to but a superior.

Naruto had been affected more then an average ninja would be, not because he was weaker, but because he'd dealt with so much pain and unjust behavior in his life that Anbu had become the perfect outlet. So Naruto let himself become immersed in the policies and philosophies of the Anbu. He was always the first to get into the Anbu facility in the morning, and the last to leave at night. He was so dedicated that the senior elites had let him train with them because of how passionate he was about Anbu.

Nonetheless Naruto's contact with Team 7 had all but diminished. He purposely avoided Sasuke, and especially Sakura. He still kept contact with Kakashi because Kakashi had been very famous in the Anbu and Naruto still wanted to learn from the great copy nin whenever they both had some free time.

Three months had elapsed since Naruto had joined Anbu and Naruto had already become a captain. His status regarding the shinobi in Konoha was high and respected.

Alas once a year Team 7 would get together for about two hours on the anniversary of the day that the cell was formed. It was a day that even Naruto had to respect, no matter how much he wanted to skip the ordeal.

So Naruto greeted Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi an hour late with a breaking heart and a fake smile on his face. The four of them proceeded to sit down, eat dinner and catch up on what's been going on.

"How have you been Naruto?" asked Sakura eagerly. She had missed Naruto dearly, and for reasons that were unexplained, her heart beat upon seeing Naruto for the first time in months.

"I've been Ok. Been keeping busy", responded Naruto with the smile of lies postured on his face.

"That's good. I've stopped by your place quite a few times to check up on you, but you were never home. Must really be tough being in Anbu", continued Sakura. Upon her mentioning of visiting Naruto's home, Sasuke glared for a fraction of a second.

"Naruto's been doing very well in Anbu," said Kakashi as he entered the conversation, "On his last mission he actually broken my father's record for most kills in Anbu history"

"Really?" said Sasuke with respect glancing over his face, "Never thought _you_ would brake the White Fang's record dobe. Especially so quickly"

"Hehehe," laughed Naruto as he scratched the back of his head lightly, "It was just because of my ability to create a large mass of clones. The White Fang was an unbelievable ninja, just because I have more kills doesn't mean I demand half the respect he's attained"

"Naruto...", Sakura stammered, '_to have overcome the kill record in such a short time... he must've been __**looking**__ for kills on the battlefield'_. At the thought Sakura's heart froze, '_this isn't Naruto_'

The pink Kunoichi continued, "Well Sasuke and I wanted to announce that we are going to be getting married soon"

Naruto clenched his fists under the table till his knuckles turned white, but smiled ferociously for Sakura and Sasuke.

Then Kakashi spoke, "When are you guys getting married?"

"When Sasuke turns eighteen", answered Sakura.

"Don't you think that's a little early?... I mean you guys are still so young" continued the sensei of Team 7.

"Well we are arguing a bit. I want to pursue my career as a ninja and a medic, while Sasuke wants children-"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Naruto as he suddenly stood up, "I really have to go, I have an extra shift at the facility and I might be called up on a mission at any time. So I can't stay any longer. Thanks for dinner Kakashi-sensei and congratulations on your decision to get married. I know you two will be very happy"

"Naruto you just came", said Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura I got to go"

"But-" pressed Sakura while noting the drop of Naruto's beloved suffix for her.

"If he has work, then let him go", said Sasuke, "He's trying to become Hokage so he's working hard to make sure he gets the job. That means he has to sacrifice small things like this in order to accomplish his goals"

When Sasuke mentioned the idea of sacrifice in the name of accomplishing goals, Kakashi frowned. Sakura shivered. Naruto remained indifferent as he felt numb all over.

"Goodbye everyone," said Naruto.

"Naruto at least promise you'll visit us or meet up with us soon" pushed Sakura, unknowingly to Sasuke's discomfort.

"I can't make promises that I'm not sure I can keep Sakura" said Naruto as he walked off into the night.

* * *

As the months rolled on. Naruto dove even deeper into his Anbu work. He continued to break records among the names of Anbu. He had even broken two of the Yondaime's records in the amount of time it took him to master and apply certain S-Rank Anbu jutsu in battle. Naruto's progression to his eventual destination was becoming more and more certain every day. 

One afternoon, while Naruto was on break he was met by Sasuke as he was sitting at Team 7's old training grounds. It had been a full year after Naruto's departure from Team 7 and his enrollment into the Anbu. He was now a Black Ops Captain.

"Dobe," greeted the Uchiha.

"Hn" was Naruto's cold reply, which actually intimidated the Uchiha. Naruto was never cold to the people close to him before. But as Sasuke thought about it, Naruto had avoided Sakura and himself for the past year. So they weren't as close as Sasuke thought they ought to be.

Shaking off the cold greeting Sasuke continued forward, "I'm getting married in a month"

Anger and jealousy burned Naruto's soul so greatly that the flames he envisioned in his entity appeared white and scalding. Nonetheless his firm reply was a low "congratulations"

"Thanks" said Sasuke as he was looking anywhere except for Naruto's cold blue eyes. Which seemed to have lost their color. Now appearing more grayish then blue. He had the metallic eyes of an android.

"Is that all you wanted to see me for?" asked the blond

"I want you to be my best man"

"Sorry, I don't think I'll be able to fulfill that request"

"Why not?"

"I'm busy. I have a lot of missions and now I've been asked to assemble my own team. That's a long process which requires that I chose the people I work with carefully"

"My wedding is in a month Naruto. You won't be free by then? You can't take one day off for Sakura-"

"I already told you that I can't Sasuke. My responsibilities concern the safety of our village so I can't-"

"That's bullshit and you know it"

That was the last straw for Naruto. He had been keeping it in for a long time. All the anger, the pent up rage, the sheer envy. The old Naruto would've been able to take it and smile. But the Anbu Naruto, who'd been taught to take vengeance and never show mercy or sympathy, exploded.

He looked and Sasuke and seethed, "You know what's bullshit!? It's bullshit that everything I've ever wanted, has been given to you! Everything I've worked for, bled for and desired has been handed to you in a fucking hand basket! So **don't** try to guilt me into doing things for you"

"Everything you wanted has been given to me in a hand basket!? I'm sure you wanted you parents' death, or a lifetime of seeking vengeance"

"I wanted parents in the first place bastard! I never had the luxury of having them taken away because there were never there! Then I wanted recognition and I was spit on and looked down on my whole life, while you were praised. Praised for your heritage which you didn't even have any control over. Then you took the one I loved. You always had _her_. I took so many lethal blows for her just to have her taken away by you! I really, really loathe you right now Uchiha... Fuck it, to tell the truth I may or may not have missions a month from now. But I can tell you that I sure as hell am not going to be your best man"

With that Naruto walked past Sasuke. Fists clenched so hard that blood threatened to drip down through his fingers.

When Sasuke arrived home that evening he was greeted by Sakura in the living room. The pink haired beauty that was soon to be his wife came up to Sasuke and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She asked "what's wrong?"

"Naruto won't be able to come to our wedding next month," responded Sasuke.

Sakura gasped, "Why not?"

Sasuke looked at his future wife's expression, she seemed very hurt. More so then he thought she should be. He decided to sugarcoat the truth for her. "Naruto's very busy these days. He's been given a lot of responsibility in the Anbu and he has no way of attending the wedding"

"So let's move it to a date which is convenient for him" was Sakura instantaneous response

"Sakura it isn't that easy, we have so many guests and-"

"I don't care about the other guests! Naruto's obviously more important then they are"

Sasuke's eyes widened at his wife's brash and passionate words. '_How much does he mean to you?_' thought the lone Uchiha. "Sakura... Naruto's not coming to our wedding. It doesn't matter if we move it or not"

"W-What?... Why?"

"He's... not the same Naruto anymore. We don't know him"

"... I see" was Sakura's response as she left the living room.

All Sasuke could do was look down at his feet.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in his office in Anbu headquarters. His feet were up on his desk and his papers all complete. His documents where in order concerning his new team... except for one little detail. Naruto had yet to assign one female to his squad. It was mandatory by the standards set by the Hokage that there be at least one female on each Anbu squad. This was to avoid the notion of sexism through promotions and what not. Naruto didn't really pay attention to the details. 

It wasn't that Naruto was a sexist. He by all means was not. Proof was that he had devoted his whole childhood to the girl he loved without hesitating. It just happened to be that he didn't find any females he'd be able to work with (without stress) on the list of qualified females.

His door suddenly swung open and an incredibly attractive woman with unbelievable curves and luscious, flowing platinum blond hair walked into his office. Her tight stealth suit left little to imagination as her figure was amazing. Sleek athletic and well endowed. Her Anbu tiger mask added more the raw attractiveness that this woman's aura exuded.

'_Oh my god_' thought Naruto. Naruto had always loved Sakura. He thought of her first in every aspect. But this woman had the ability to make every straight male shake in the knees. Naruto fell into that category.

"How can I help you Ino-san?" asked Naruto nonchalantly.

"Cut the bull Uzumaki! I've applied to be in your squad 5 times so far and I keep getting rejected! What's the deal!?" demanded the blond bombshell while she removed her mask and leaned on her foot while crossing her arms over her greatly endowed bosom.

"There is no deal, I just feel that you wouldn't work very well with the other people in my squad. Myself included"

"Why? You think I can't keep up?" pushed Ino in a tone which screamed '_Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!_'

"No Ino-san, I know very well how capable you are. You're among the best interrogators and infiltrators in Konoha. Your record speaks for itself as well as your S-Rank status. Your combat training is superb and your genjutsu is on par with that of Sakura's. I know all about-"

"Then why the hell can't I be in your squad. Team Kitsune is the best of the best and I want in!"

Naruto was marveled by her fiery attitude. He was used to Sakura's rage and passion, but Ino was different. Ino reminded Naruto of himself. Disrespectful in the face of authority and very confident in her ability. There was one key difference between them though.

"You want to know why I won't take you in my squad. Your record, amazing as it is?"

"Why?"

"Because of all the people I grew up with and got taunted by. I strictly remember you being the biggest bitch of them all"

"Is that so" said Ino defensively.

"Yes it is. In fact you were the first to start the Sasuke fan club. You were the one to create all taunts and insults used against me by our own generation"

"Well I'm glad to see that you don't live in the past!" spoke the blond woman sarcastically.

"I remember the past, and I remember the people who saved me from the hell my life was just as much as I remember the people who made my life a living hell in the first place"

At that comment Ino's rage decreased about tenfold. She was washed by and overwhelming feeling of guilt. She looked at Naruto, "come on Naruto... not every memory we had has been terrible has it? I even cheered for you at the Chunin exams remember. Or how about when I healed you after you finished Kakuzu. I didn't-"

"At the Chunin exams you only cheered after I started getting back into the fight. You had no belief in me. As for Kakuzu's defeat. You were doing your duty. You didn't even finish healing me. Sakura did"

That hit a sore spot for Ino. She hated being compared to Sakura. Like no matter what she did Sakura would be better then her. Sakura was a better medic nin. Sakura was trained by the Godaime. Sakura this, Sakura that. Ino had promised to her sensei as he died that she would not lose to Sakura in love or as a ninja. She was keeping her promise. She tried the medic nin path for a while and found out she was better suited as an assassin. There were enough female medics out there, Ino would not follow a trend set down by other women. Ino would do things her way. That meant killing those that threatened her country herself rather then healing someone else in order to do that job. She was good at it.

That was why she responded to Naruto's mention of Sakura with venom, "Why don't you get over your stupid little fantasy. You're a grown man and your best friend is with the girl you liked. Your just angry cause you're too stupid to move on".

Ino gasped and put her hand over her mouth when she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry Naruto". Naruto's love for Sakura wasn't a mystery. Almost everyone in the rookie nine knew how strongly Naruto had felt for his pink haired teammate. They were all disappointed with Sakura's choice and wondered why Naruto hadn't stepped up and done something. But if Naruto did not do anything then the rest of them had no right to.

"Just leave" were Naruto's only words as he had spun his chair around and was looking outside the window while Ino stared at the back of his seat.

Ino complied with the Anbu captain's orders.

As Naruto heard the door shut softly he sighed. Comments about Sakura and Sasuke were always enough to rile him up. He sat there with his thoughts. It'd been one week since Sasuke asked him to be his best man. The wedding itself was in three weeks. Naruto would have to assign himself a special mission on the date of the wedding to avoid the occasion. That alibi would work and no one would suspect anything except Sasuke. Whom Naruto knew wouldn't go into detail about their argument.

As Naruto continued thinking, his silence and thoughts were interrupted buy the creaking of the door. This time the door wasn't opened with the same flagrancy that one Ino Yamanaka would use. Rather it was open in a very timid and quiet manner.

"Hello Hinata-chan" said Naruto with one of his rare genuine smiles.

"Hey Naruto-kun. How are you?"

"Not bad, how can I help you?"

"I'm just bringing by my mission statements and reports. I was told you're handling these today"

Naruto growled underneath his breath. Tsunade had obviously piled these up for him as payback for the many times Naruto called her Baa-chan. "I'll take care of them" sighed Naruto as he knew he had no right to get angry with Hinata.

"Thanks Naruto-kun" responded Hinata, who no longer stuttered since she started her relationship with Kiba.

As she turned around to leave Hinata's attention was taken hold of by a question randomly shot out by Naruto.

"How'd you do it?" said the blond Anbu captain as he once again had his seat turned around and was looking outside through his windows.

"Pardon me Naruto-kun? How did I do what?"

"How did you move on? How did you get over me?" asked Naruto in a calm and depressing voice. Hinata knew that when Naruto asked this question he wasn't implying that he was impossible to get over, but rather he was asking for help.

"It took time", responded the kind Hyuga, "I also tried talking and looking for other people. Giving people a chance when they deserved it"

"Then how the hell did Kiba get a chance?" asked Naruto lightheartedly.

"Easy" responded Hinata with a sly grin on her face, "Kiba got me a puppy for my birthday and it was one of the nicest gifts I've ever received"

The simplicity and happiness that Hinata felt with Kiba made Naruto beam with joy on the inside. He was truly glad that Hinata had found someone deserving of her love.

"I'm sorry I couldn't see how amazing you are. It was never a matter of if you were good enough of-"

"It's ok Naruto-kun. You were distracted by something more important to your heart. I could never blame you for that. In the end you weren't the blind one. It was Saku-"

"Please don't Hinata-chan" interrupted Naruto in a calm and sad tone.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" said she came up to his seat and hugged him from behind. Naruto leaned back into Hinata's embrace. There were times where Naruto truly wished he had given Hinata a chance. But deep down he knew it was for the best. He didn't want to give Hinata only half of his heart while Sakura kept the other half. It wasn't fair to someone as nice as Hinata who deserved all the love she could get. Fortunately Naruto was still allowed to share a friendly embrace with someone who cared so greatly about him. It was a comforting notion to both.

As Hinata released Naruto and started to leave she turned back one final time and said, "give others a chance Naruto. You'll never know what you may find"

With that Hinata exited the room only to be replaced by Ino once again. Naruto turned around and gave her a skeptical look. He sighed and spoke "look if you wanna be on team Kitsune that badly then-"

"That's not what I'm here for" interrupted perhaps the most beautiful woman in Konoha.

"What can I help you with then?"

"I'm sorry"

"Huh!?"

"I'm sorry... for everything I've done. For all the inconveniences, for all the taunting. For everything that's made life harder for you, I'm sorry" she said while looking down at the ground.

"It's fine, don't worry about it" replied Naruto as he started to pay attention to the report Hinata brought him.

"I want to make up for it"

This caught Naruto's attention. Hinata's words echoing in his mind. _Giver others a chance, you'll never know what you may find_.

"You know what you can do for me?" asked Naruto with a sly grin

"What?" asked Ino, now slightly curious of the intentions the Yondaime replica seemed to be emanating from his grin.

"You can get dressed real nice tonight. I'm going to take you out on a date"

"WHAT!?"

Naruto had another rare, authentic smile.

* * *

A couple of months had passed since Naruto's first date with Ino. He had started dating her seriously. They had a lot in common and enjoyed each others company. However not everything was perfect. In fact they were far from it. 

It wasn't as if Naruto and Ino fought and got scrappy with each other. It was just that they both felt that the other wanted someone else. As if this wasn't their ideal relationship.

One evening as the sun was setting Naruto met Ino atop the head of the Yondaime at the Hokage monument overlooking Konoha. They both sat down looking over the sunset. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Ino turned her head and looked towards Naruto. She sighed and spoke "I think you know as well as I do that this isn't going to work"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah I figured"

"Thanks for giving me a chance" grinned Ino with an ethereal glow.

"Thanks for looking at the dead-last" responded Naruto with the exact same glow.

"You're like a brother Naruto, I love you. But not that kind of love. And never ever think of yourself as dead-last"

"I understand completely. I feel the same way, and thanks"

Ino paused for a bit, silently choosing her words carefully. Over the course of their relationship, her and Naruto had gotten close. At the beginning it was pretty physical (though they hadn't gone too far), then it slowed down and they had a mature psychological bond. It was then that they found out they weren't for each other.

"You still love _her_ eh?"

"Hn. I still do. It's really aggravating to be honest"

"I could imagine. Even during our relationship, you were thinking of her. I was a little jealous to say the truth. However I was just as guilty of that crime as you were"

Naruto beamed, "Thanks for understanding"

Ino stretched her hand out and squeezed Naruto's shoulder lightly, "What are you going to do Naruto? You have to move on. She's married"

"I've lost hope for my situation. Even if a miracle were to happen and she'd be single-" Naruto paused, then spoke again, "look at me. I'm a terrible person, thinking it'd be a miracle if they were to break up. I'm really selfish".

"You're not selfish, you're just in love Naruto. Very deeply in love"

"Well even if she were to be single and by some divine miracle she were to come to me... I wouldn't take her back"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. I wouldn't have her. I'm still very bitter Ino-chan. I mean I did everything for her to love me. I couldn't just accept it if she were to come to me after all else fails. Is it so bad to want to be desired above someone else. To wanted to be loved more then someone who's done nothing for the attention of the person you sought after?"

"It isn't bad at all Naruto. You have every right to feel the way you do" said Ino as she was rubbing small circles on Naruto's back in a supportive manner.

"Thanks Ino-chan"

"No problem... though... as much as I understand where you're coming from. Your answer made me realize how little hope I have of being with the one I love" said Ino as her grin faltered and her features soured.

"Don't say that Ino-chan... Your situation is different"

"Naruto... Ever since we were little I made fun of him. I also considered every other person I could think of besides him. People whom I knew it would never work out with. There was Sasuke who treated me like dirt. Then I chose Sai just because he reminded me of Sasuke. Then the worst was Shikamaru whom was on a break after having a fight with Temari. I didn't even have any real feelings for Shikamaru and I chose him over the one I love because I was so immature and I thought I knew what true love was and I even dated you whom I didn't know one tenth as well as him and... and" blabbered Ino as tears spilled from her eyes and she shuddered.

"Shhhh Ino-chan it's ok"

"No it isn't. He'll _never_ take me now Naruto, how could he after the way I've behaved?"

"Ino-chan, anyone would say no to that"

Ino gasped, was Naruto trying to help her or hurt her?

"However, you're not in love with just _anyone_. Chouji Akamichi, he's different. He's the kind of person everyone aspires to be. If the world was full of people like Chouji... there'd be no use for wars and ninjas. He has the kindest heart of us all... I can't tell you everything will be perfect and I can't promise you that he'll forgive you... but if one person ever was able to forgive the harshest injustices... he would be that person"

"N-Naruto... it wouldn't work. I-"

"Do you love him?"

"Yes"

"Do you _really_ love him?"

"I l-love him so much that it hurts to breathe knowing that I can't have him. That I had him and overlooked him. That he's more beautiful then in his chubby mirth, than I had ever been or ever hope to be"

"So why don't you tell him that now?"

"Because Naruto. Now that he's slimmer and stronger, and all handsome and everything that every woman would want... I don't want him to think I love him for the wrong reasons. I love him because I remember all that he did for me, all the support and love he showed me in our younger days, even when I shunned him. I love him just the same whether he's the amazing and handsome Anbu elite he is now, or whether he was the chubby, shy and wonderful boy he used to be"

"Chouji's still the same person. Just physically different"

"That's not what I mean... I-I can't go to him now that he's accomplished all these great things and turned out so fantastic and... I can't prove to him that I love him for him. That I've loved him all along and I just didn't realize it till it was too late" finished Ino as Naruto hugged her and she cried.

"Ino-chan... I think someone wants to talk to you"

"What?" said Ino as her head shot up to look Naruto in the eyes, tears illuminating her brilliant, light blue eyes. She turned her head to the direction Naruto was looking towards. She gasped when she saw Chouji walking down towards the Yondaime's forehead.

"Naruto, what's he doing here!? Oh my god I got to get out of here! He hates me! I can't face him!"

"Calm down Ino-chan. Just talk to him. Trust that everything will be alright" Naruto said as he pried himself from Ino's death grip.

Naruto nodded to Chouji and Chouji nodded back as he took Naruto's seat beside Ino on the Yondaime's head.

Ino remained quiet as she buried her head in her arms which were also circled around her knees. Her attempt to hide her tears and the fact that she'd been crying was ineffective.

Chouji sat in the same position yet he looked towards the red setting sun. He himself found the situation pretty awkward.

"So..." said Chouji to break the tension.

"Yeah" answered Ino, not knowing what to do or say under these circumstances.

"How've you bee-"

"Did you hear all of that?" pressed Ino desperately.

"Yeah… I did... Naruto told me to meet him here tonight for something really important"

"... I'm sorry" said Ino as her voice cracked and she buried her face farther in her arms, "I'm so sorry, I knew you had feelings for me. Shikamaru told me a long time ago. I j-just. I was so shallow"

"Yes, you were" said Chouji, which didn't surprise Ino. He then continued, "You hurt me Ino. You really did. I mean I know we never went out together so technically I have nothing to be angry about. I'm not even angry... I'm just sad. I could understand Sasuke, because everyone liked him. I was also willing to forget about Sai because maybe you still had some lingering feelings for Sasuke and he provided an outlet for you... but when you got with Shikamaru... I was so angry Ino. He had a girlfriend and they were going through some troubles and you made it worse for him and he gave into you. I lost a lot of respect for you and a great bond with Shikamaru because he betrayed me... and-"

Ino was sobbing really furiously by now. She had never felt so low in her life. People had said really mean things to her before and she didn't care one bit. But when Chouji said these things, each and every fiber of her being was torn to shreds with grief and depression. She really loved him. More then one could possibly imagine and now he was gone. It was too late for her.

"I'm really sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am Chouji", said Ino as she got up to leave.

"Ino, I'm not done yet" said Chouji in a strict voice. There was no ill intent behind his words, yet there was a feeling of authority which made Ino shiver and, though she'd never admit it at the time, turned her on. His voice told her that he was still a man and he'd be heard.

"I'm sorry, I'll listen", said Ino as she reacted to Chouji's words.

"As I said, I was really hurt Ino... But I'm willing to let you explain why you hooked up with Shikamaru. Tell me why you put all three of us through so much bullshit when you never really had feelings for him in the first place" said Chouji with a stern look on his face.

Ino looked at him in wonder. '_Is he giving me a chance to explain. A chance for forgiveness?_'

She gazed into his black eyes. His face had changed. His cheeks not chubby and plump anymore, but rather defined and showing a handsome facial structure. The childish spirals on his cheek gone. His hair cut short once again with its cool, spiky shape, yet unlike his younger self, he did not wear his diaper-like head band. Ino's eyes then wandered down to his body which was in great shape. She would love him either way she knew that for a fact. Yet she wouldn't kid herself, the fact that Chouji was now one of the sexiest people in existence (according to her, and probably any other straight female in the known world) didn't take away from his appeal

Ino took a deep breath and looked back into the eyes of the man she'd do anything for. This was going to be hard to explain, because the truth was horrible.

"I d-dated Shikamaru... to make you jealous Chouji. At that time you and Ayame from the Ramen stand were getting pretty close and I... I... wanted you to myself. I realized I loved you then"

"You used Shikamaru? Ino. That's terrible"

"Shikamaru got with me to make Temari jealous. It was a mutual agreement. Too bad it back fired eh?"

It had backfired because Chouji started going out with Ayame due to Ino's escapade. He was so angry with Shikamaru and disappointed with Ino that he figured he should move on.

"It did," admitted the Akamichi.

"I'm sorry for bringing that up. I knew you and Ayame recently broke up, and... I didn't want to remind you of her it just slipped out"

"It's ok" sighed Chouji, "I was the one who broke it off"

"Why, she's really pretty and nice and-"

"I couldn't stop thinking about you"

Ino froze; she was at a complete loss for words. Everything was spinning.

Chouji continued, "I was so angry yet I kept thinking about you when I listened to music, when I was training and especially when I was asleep. You know Ino if you remember your dreams it means you're not getting proper sleep, it's unhealthy. See what you do to me?" chuckled Chouji as he tried to joke to lighten the mood.

Ino's brows scrunched up, her breath quivered, tears were falling as if her face were the grounds on which a tropical storm was raging. Her bright blue eyes shone with something Chouji had rarely seen in Ino before. It was the glimmer of hope when you assumed all had failed. When you were doomed and miserable, and then a miracle had brightened your path.

Ino mumbled, "Y-you... still?"

"Yes" breathed out Chouji heavily, as silent tears brimmed his eyelids and his breathing quickened a little bit, "I still love you... I love you so much and it'll never chang-"

Chouji couldn't finish his sentence because Ino's lips were covering his own and muffling all the words trying to escape his mouth. It also didn't help that Chouji couldn't use his tongue to put words together because Ino's own tongue was wrestling with it. Their bodies so close to each other that Chouji could feel the curves of Ino's figure press up against him.

As things were getting more heated the two heard "Ahem!"

They turned to see Naruto with his hands behind his back grinning, "Geeze Ino-chan, you could've at least waited till we were officially broken up you know?"

Ino marched up to Naruto, "Naruto Uzumaki we are officially OVER!" she yelled. Then she smiled and in a softer voice said "Thank you. Thank you so much"

"No problem Ino-chan. You women all have to kiss a bunch of toads before you find a prince"

"You're a prince Naruto, you really are. You're just not _my_ prince" and after a hug Ino turned to leave with Chouji.

Just as they were about to leave, Chouji stopped and turned to Ino, he said, "Go on ahead I have to tell Naruto something. I'll be with you in a minute"

Ino nodded and started walking off Yondaime's head slowly. Chouji then turned to Naruto, "I hated you. You know that? I really did. You were with the woman I loved and she didn't even know you. I was so jealous Naruto I-"

"It's ok"

"It's unforgivable. I'm a horrible person I-"

"You're the most kind-hearted person in Konoha. The only one to get a girl like Ino-chan to truly love you. Now I'll tell you the same thing you told me months ago when I was dating her... If you hurt her, I'll kill you"

Chouji smiled his appreciation and Naruto knew he'd never have to confront Chouji about his behavior with the woman that was so important to him.

As Chouji jogged to catch up with Ino in the distance, Naruto saw them join hands and smile at each other with such purity that Naruto wished he found a way to make water be as clear as the feelings Ino and Chouji had for each other.

Naruto sighed and got off of his father's monumental head. He had lots of work left to finish in his office.

* * *

Three Years had passed since the day Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha had gotten married. Today they signed the papers. Divorce was final and everyone had known it would end this way. 

The Uchihas weren't violent to one another, nor was Sasuke an abusive person. The thing that tore them apart was that they had different futures in mind. Sasuke wanted heirs. Lots of them. Whereas Sakura wanted to follow her path as a medical professional and also an active Anbu ninja. That caused a lot of disputes between the two. In the end they thought it better to divorce. They had no children and both brought the same wages to the table, granted Sasuke had a lot of money left over from his family. Even though that was true Sakura didn't want any of it. She was a hard worker and she wouldn't steal that from Sasuke. They still remained good friends.

However things got a little more complicated from there on in. Sakura was now single again. She could have any guy she wanted. However she couldn't have the one person she wanted the most. It was Naruto.

How long Sakura had tried to fool herself. How long she hid from the truth and would make up any excuse so that she could not come to terms with how she felt for Naruto. She had thought about Naruto all the time, even during her marriage to Sasuke. Deep down, she also knew that Sasuke understood. When Naruto didn't show up to her wedding, and started going out with Ino who was her best friend, it truly gave Sakura a glimpse of how she believed Naruto had felt. Except she knew Naruto had it worse. She had married his best friend who had stabbed him in the heart on more then one occasion. It didn't get much worse then that.

Sakura knew Naruto feelings towards her. All the love he had was transferred to hate. Naruto never talked to her or Sasuke anymore. He never came to the annual Team 7 meetings. The only person whom Naruto still spoke to from the original Team 7 was Kakashi. That was how Sakura found out about Naruto. By asking Kakashi. Sure Sakura would see Naruto around once in a while, but Naruto would always pretend to not see her, and Sakura understood.

Her thoughts of Naruto were interrupted as Sasuke entered the living room. Sakura's things were packed and had already been moved to an apartment near Konoha's hospital which was where the Hokage's office also resided.

Sakura was sitting on a couch and Sasuke came to sit down beside her.

Sakura smiled sadly but genuinely, "so this is it huh?"

"Yeah it is" responded her ex-husband.

"Well thanks for three good years-"

"We should never have gotten married" said Sasuke, though it wasn't cold or meant to offend. It was the sincere truth.

"I know" replied Sakura, "I saw something in you that was never really there"

"That was because you were never _my_ girl in the first place Sakura"

Sakura chuckled sadly, "women aren't objects Sasuke-kun. You can't _own_ them"

Sasuke breathed out slowly, "you know what I mean. You shouldn't have agreed to marry me when I wasn't the one you truly loved"

"I know. Now I'm paying for it Sasuke-kun. We both are. He hates us"

Sasuke's face stayed straight as if it were made of stone, but three years of marriage and intimacy allowed Sakura to read just how disappointed Sasuke was. He lost his best friend and he could only blame himself.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Sasuke

"Do what I've always done... work I guess"

"Hn"

"Hn indeed" finished Sakura as she left her home of three years.

* * *

Sakura was filling out her medical reports for the day when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" was Sakura's lazy monotone reply. 

Naruto stepped into her office and it nearly caused her to fall off her chair."How can I help you?" said Sakura not knowing how to address Naruto after not talking to him for three years.

"I just came by to give you my condolences on your marriage Sakura-san. I'm sorry that things turned out this way for you"

Sakura frowned. '_Tsunade obviously put him up to this. I'm not even Sakura anymore, I'm Sakura-__**san**__. As if he doesn't even know me_'. "I appreciate the support"

"It's no problem" answered Naruto as he turned around to leave.

"Thanks for stopping by" said Sakura casually as she returned to writing her reports.

Naruto responded, "anytime" and just as he was about to close the door on the way out he heard Sakura say "really?"

"huh?" said Naruto in a confused manner

"You said _anytime_, so I'm just asking if that's the truth or if that's bullshit your making up to try and wrap up the first conversation we've had in three years"

"I don't know what you're talking about but I have to-"

"Naruto-_san_, please don't give me that shit"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" said Naruto calmly but with pure venom in his voice, "I'm not your little bitch anymore Sakura-_**chan**_. I won't let you hit me or treat me like dirt so don't talk to me as if your my superior because trust me, you _aren't_"

A chill went through Sakura's body. Naruto's glare broke her heart. Sakura missed the way Naruto would look at her. The way Naruto would speak softly to her when she was sad and when she was lonely. The way Naruto would support her. She however was also irrationally mad at Naruto. If Naruto had not given up on her, if Naruto had fought against Sasuke and Sakura being together. Then maybe they'd be together and married right now. Sakura inwardly chuckled to herself, if her younger self had known she'd be thinking like this, she would've gone crazy.

"What happened to us Naruto?"

"There was never an us"

"I... I've been thinking a lot about that and-"

"If you started thinking about the possibility of _us_ just recently and now that it's beneficial to you because you found out you couldn't have your little Uchiha fantasy and would like to _fall back_ on me due to the fact that you feel empty... go fuck yourself"

Sakura's eyes widened, "What's wrong with you!? I open up and try to tell you about my feelings and you just shoot me down. That's terrible. You've become what Sasuke used to be Naruto. What happened to the Naruto I love?"

"Don't ever compare me to Sasuke. Ever. I did all that was humanly possible for you and more. I tried everything to make you love me like I loved you. Then you go marry my best friend, get divorced and the day of your divorce you tell me you love me! I'm not some rebound bitch Sakura"

"You're not a rebound... I've been thinking of you for a long time. Even during our marriage. Though I didn't do anything, my thoughts were unfaithful, because I wanted you"

Naruto paused, his clenched hand was trembling, "Even if that is true... I still don't want you. You're used. You made love with my best friend. You gave him your virginity and your hand in marriage and the promise of a life with you. Those were all important things to me. Things I valued just as much as the title of Hokage. I'm not taking you after you went through all those things with him, and gave him everything I wanted. Why should I not have been happy? Why wasn't I the first person to make you a woman? These are things that I'll never forget Sakura. I don't want you, because I deserve someone who'll give that all to me". Naruto's voice steadily lowered throughout his little speech and his fists trembled.

Sakura's eyes stared wide open at him. She hadn't expected that he'd forgive her right away, but she had expected to break down some of the barriers between them. Naruto however decided to raise more and more instead of put some down.

"I'm used?... Naruto... I-I", Sakura couldn't answer that. Her virginity and marriage to Sasuke weren't things she could _undo_. She thought that the fact she'd chosen to leave Sasuke for him (and other factors of course) would help ease Naruto's anger a little bit but to find out that the moment she'd decided to be intimate with Sasuke was the moment she lost Naruto made her feel sick. That meant she'd lost Naruto a long time ago. That meant Naruto had been over her for three years and had been very angry and bitter towards his thoughts on her, while she was finally realizing how much she needed Naruto in her life.

She'd always believe Naruto would forgive her. And the _old_ Naruto that she used to know would have.

Nevertheless the new Naruto was different. He wasn't forgiving, he wasn't warm and reassuring.

"What happened to you?" asked Sakura softly

"I gave up one of my dreams to strengthen my resolve for my remaining dream. I left my wishes of being with you behind. I took all the strength which helped me endure your bullshit and I put it into my fight to attain the title of Hokage. Now I've been at the top of Anbu for three years and have been working harder then I ever have before. I'm going to be Hokage soon. Then maybe I can be acknowledged and finally be the man that a great woman will choose _first_"

"Naruto... love... doesn't work that way. Your first love isn't always your true love. In fact it rarely is-"

"Then what about my love for you Sakura! Huh! You're going to tell me it wasn't true. That it was a crush or feelings for a teammate. I still have this burning feeling inside me chest every time I see you. But I won't cave Sakura. I won't be walked on by you. I stopped waiting like a little, lost puppy"

Sakura couldn't say anything. She had tried to convince Naruto that just because she didn't choose him first didn't mean that she didn't love him most. That most long lasting relationships took place after the members of it had gained experience and had moved on from what they thought was their original and truest love. Though, apparently Naruto's love for Sakura was his first and his strongest. Sakura felt guilt rush through her body and pain through her heart. She left her office and headed for anywhere she could find some solitude.

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose as Sakura left. He slammed the door shut while blaming Tsunade for making him try to comfort Sakura about her divorce in the first place. He knew it was a stupid idea. Finally on that thought he left for his home to get the first break he had all week.

* * *

The next few months weren't great on Naruto and Sakura's behalf. Their careers excelled, but their relationship declined so far that Naruto wouldn't talk to Sakura when the Hokage held meetings and they were required to join. 

Things between Naruto and Sasuke were even worse. It had come to the point where Sasuke's squad and Naruto's squad weren't allowed to do missions with each other due to the raw aura of malice that Naruto exuded. On more then one occasion, there were reports of greater risk of health during the hours when the squads had to remain in close contact and closed quarters then during the actual conflict in missions.

Even though Team 7's relationship deteriorated beyond belief, something had started to brighten Naruto up lately. His name in Anbu was very highly regarded. His dreams of Hokage were not far off at all. Just a bit more work and Naruto would realize the most important aspect of his life. He would come to terms with his aspirations.

This did a lot to lighten Naruto's stress and his friends were happy. He was by no means the same Naruto he used to be, but slowly the old prankster was crawling out from the rock Anbu had placed on him.

* * *

One evening Naruto was finishing up on some documentation as he heard the door open. In came Chouji with his recent reports on a mission he'd completed for Anbu. 

As he handed Naruto the paper work, Naruto chuckled, "Wow Chouji, another S Rank down. You're doing a little too well, not trying to become Hokage or something are you? Cause I can't have that"

Chouji laughed at the joke, "You never know", he shot back.

Then Naruto's face deadpanned, "I'm serious, cause if you think you're going to compete with me for the title of Hokage, then I'll send your ass back to Genin status so quick you'll forget what the term jutsu means"

Chouji's eyes widened in shock, it was very comical, and so as you know Naruto couldn't keep his demeanor and broke down laughing at Chouji's horror struck face.

Chouji just sighed and dropped his head, "You had me going for a second there. I was thinking _what the hell got into him?_. Nice one though"

"Thank you. So how's Ino-chan?"

"She's good as far as I know"

"As far as you know?"

"Well... she's been feeling a little depressed about a certain aspect of our relationship"

"This aspect being?...", pondered Naruto aloud.

"Sex"

"What about it? Not having any yet?"

"Oh we have sex... a lot of sex"

"Then is it your performance?", asked Naruto before quickly adding, "no offense or anything if-"

"It's not that, in fact she tells me that I'm amazing and-"

"OK! Lets try to cut down on _explicit_ details", exclaimed Naruto while waving his hands in a defensive manner, "So what's the problem then?"

"Ino was my first"

"Oh really?", asked a surprised Naruto. Chouji had been quite a catch with the ladies lately, "So you and Ayame never... you know?"

"No"

"Wow. And why does this upset Ino?"

Chouji pinched his nose and tried to explain, "I wasn't her first, and she feels like she's _robbed_ me of purity without being pure herself. She feels guilty at the notion that I waited for her and yet she didn't wait for me"

Naruto's eyes widened, "She must really love you if she thinks that doesn't make her good enough"

Chouji blushed, every time he thought of Ino loving him, it made him squirm on the inside. Here he was, the chubby guy, though that didn't fit his persona anymore it would always be the way he felt about himself, with the amazing girl he'd always dream about and finally she loved him back. Things like virginity and whose girlfriend she _used_ to be didn't matter to Chouji, so long as she loved him. Chouji didn't mind that he wasn't her first because Ino made it evident to him in more then one way that he'd definitely be her last.

"I know she loves me, and I think the virginity thing is hurting her more then it's hurting me"

"Meh. Things like that don't matter anyways", said Naruto without thinking.

"Then what about Sakur-"

"That's totally different!" yelled Naruto in a slip of anger before apologizing to his friend, "Chouji... I don't mean to say that you never went through your difficulties with Ino... I know you must've felt like dying just as much as me... but"

Chouji just nodded, he knew it was time for Naruto to let out the things that were bothering him. He also knew that Naruto could only do it with someone whom he trusted more then anyone else.

Chouji walked up to Naruto, "Hey if you want to talk about it-"

"No offense Chouji, but it's pretty personal and-"

"I meant to say that I could cover for Iruka-sensei at the academy and get him to come over"

And before Naruto could protest Chouji was gone in an instant. '_Just another mark to add to his evasion skills_', thought Naruto before filling Chouji's papers and waiting for Iruka.

Within three minutes (the time it took for Naruto's shadow clones to do his paperwork) Iruka was at Naruto's door.

"Hey Iruka-sensei", said Naruto, thinking it best to not try and avoid the encounter for he knew Iruka wouldn't take any bullshit. He had enough proof of that from his Genin days.

"Hi Naruto", responded Iruka as he walked in through the door and sat across from Naruto's desk, "what's the problem"

Naruto looked down at his desk, almost ashamed of what he had to say.

"Naruto...", pressed Iruka when Naruto suddenly answered with a very confusing question.

"Have you ever loved someone that you absolutely hate?"

Iruka chuckled inwardly; he knew _exactly_ why Naruto was suffering.

"This is about-"

"Don't say her name!"

"Ok... Naruto", Iruka breathed out, "Some things you just have to move on from"

"Oh lord have I tried. I mean I have tried and tried and tried. I put more effort into that then actually trying to get with her. That's the reason I'm so close to becoming Hokage. It's because I buried myself in hard work to avoid her. But she still lingers there in my mind. She infuriates me"

"Let's talk about why you're angry", pressed Iruka in a psychiatric manner, "what about this situation is bothering you?"

"Iruka you know the deal, why bother to ask?"

"Because you've never fully explained it to anyone"

Naruto slouched in his chair, recollecting everything, "I guess it was when Sakura married Sasuke..."

"Ah..."

"No! Actually it was before that... It was the god damned day Sasuke came back to Konoha. The day he came back, everything that Sakura and I had been through together went out the window. The decision was between Sasuke and I, and she flat out picked Sasuke. She didn't even weigh out the option of being with me. Just another fucking victory for the Uchiha"

"So you're angrier at Sasuke then you are disappointed in Sakura?"

"I never said-"

"But that's the way it's always been... hasn't it Naruto?"

"But-"

"Since the first day I met you, you're biggest infatuation was beating Sasuke Uchiha. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe your attraction to Sakura was something out of need to top Sasuke? Maybe winning Sakura over him was just another small victory on your list?"

"That's not true! My feelings for Sakura, they were as legitimate as my desire to become Hokage"

"How do you know Naruto? How do you know it wasn't something inspired by your rivalry? Something you had to win over from Sasuke that impeded itself into your consciousness?"

Naruto thought a long way back, back to when Sasuke was better then him, back to when he would always be trying to catch up to Sasuke. As close a friend as Sasuke may have been deep down... Naruto felt resentment towards the Uchiha. Sasuke had everything when Naruto had nothing and maybe Sakura was just another thing on the list that Sasuke could pick from.

"I... I think you... might be right?" Naruto was a little scared at the notion that he had never truly loved Sakura. His love for Sakura was one of the things he could recognize every single day of his life and now one of the truest things about him was a lie... just like that. In all honesty it made Naruto feel a little insecure, as if he couldn't trust his own feelings anymore.

"Well it wasn't that hard to decipher Naruto"

"Then that means... all this time and pain... it was a waste?"

"Now don't look at it that way Naruto. This may have caused you great pain, but in the end look what you accomplished because of it"

"What do you mean?"

"In a month... maybe two at tops... you're going to be the Hokage!"

Naruto's eyes widened, it was true that he would be Hokage soon. Tsunade had told him that within a few months his dream would be realized and that there was no dispute from the council.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei", said Naruto as he came to terms with the fact that maybe his liking of Sakura wasn't based on true feelings. He also reveled in the fact that being Hokage wasn't far off.

He and Iruka left for some Ramen that night, both with great smiles on their faces.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke were at the park together speaking of old memories. Their friendship obviously a lot stronger than their marriage. They laughed as they discussed old times and great memories. Though each had a sour aftertaste when the realization hit that Naruto was responsible for about 99 of their laughs back in _the good old days_. _The good old days_ were what Sasuke and Sakura called the days before the biggest mistake of their life, their marriage. 

So as the two sat down at a park bench Sakura decided to bring up another random topic, "Sasuke-kun, why did you try to kiss me all those years back?"

Sasuke looked skeptical, "what do you mean?"

"Aw come on now, when we were on a bench together and I told you I'd do anything to be acknowledged, why did you almost kiss me then?"

"Oh", said Sasuke with a small grin, "You mean when Naruto henged into me and almost kissed you? That was pretty funny"

As Sasuke's grin fell back to his stoic look, Sakura's face paled. Her eyes widened horribly and she felt sick, "w-what do you mean Naruto henged into you?"

"What does it sound like Sakura? He transformed into me and tried to steal a kiss from you. What's the big deal? We were young"

"N-Naruto", gasped Sakura, "I-I thought it was y-you who wanted t-to kiss me. To look past my forehead. To actually love me above the other girls... like no one else would"

It dawned on Sasuke what that moment had meant to Sakura. Sakura had been a confident girl, yet aside from her knowledge and chakra control, she really had nothing special in terms of being an individual. She was not the prettiest back then, or the great medical ninja she was now. Sasuke's (rather Naruto's in disguise) attention at that moment must've been a big deal in her life. Something to inspire her. For Sasuke could've had any girl he wanted, and Sakura believed he had chosen her so that was a big deal for the Kunoichi.

Just as Sasuke was about to try and say something comforting, Sakura had all but left the scene with tears flowing from her eyes.

Though none of this was his fault, Sasuke felt horrible. Sakura had seen something in him that was never there, but was rather Naruto's feelings and care in Sasuke's body. Sasuke then thought of all the hard times Sakura must've gone through on his behalf, and also what Naruto had to do for her. This just proved to him all the more, that his initial thoughts were accurate, '_She was never my girl in the first place_'.

* * *

It had been a week since Sakura's discovery and she spoke to no one, nor laughed at anything. She was very disturbed by the thoughts that her desire to accomplish great things was spurred forth by a lie. What meaning did it give her life or her work and the terrible ordeals she overcame? 

Further yet she didn't know what to think about Naruto. She was furious, she hated his guts and she wanted to grab his throat and rip his spine out. However for as much hate as she felt, she also felt guilt. The one who had truly inspired her and made her feel special had been Naruto all along. Not only that but he had seen her through all of the major points in her life. She hated him, but she wanted him to talk to her even more. She wanted his acknowledgment, which she so easily had in her teens. She wanted him to hug her again. She knew she couldn't have him as a lover... things had become far too complicated and that would never be a possibility now, but at least she wanted to be his friend again. A close friend. To be able to relish in his presence, and bask in the warmth of his smile. She missed it so much.

Alas as much as her feelings were conflicted, the truth remained that Naruto didn't want anything to do with her, and most likely he never would. She even heard rumors that he was starting to consider some new girls for relationships lately. She agreed that he should do that. But if she were to be 100 honest, the only girl she wanted him to be with was herself, even though he had tried to steal her first kiss in the body of Sasuke.

The farther that Sakura sank into her misery, the more Sasuke noticed, and before long Sasuke knew that he had to do something. Whatever it would take to bring Sakura's spirits up again.

That was why Sasuke was brave enough to venture into the Anbu Captain's office and ask to see Naruto. The secretary let Sasuke in and made sure to hide under her desk for everyone knew the relationship these two now held.

So as Sasuke entered the room he came upon a pleasantly happy and relaxing Naruto. A Naruto that Sasuke hadn't seen in a long while. Naruto was happy until he realized who was in his office, and as quickly as the realization struck, the smile faded.

"What do _you_ want?", asked the soon to be Hokage.

"Nothing work related, this is personal"

"Then you have no reason for being here, because we have no relation"

Sasuke breathed out slowly, and then looked up at Naruto's angry eyes. The very sight of Sasuke appeared to sicken and revolt Naruto. Sasuke spoke nonetheless, "this isn't about me or you... it's about Sakura-"

"So what? She can go wrought with you for all I care. You just don't get it-"

"She's really depressed"

"And? We all gotta deal with our own shit, tell her to get it together and get back to work. The world doesn't stop for people because they're feeling down", sneered the annoyed Naruto.

Sasuke paused for he didn't know how to explain this to Naruto. To explain to Naruto that Sakura was on the verge of breaking down completely and the only way she could come back together was from some acknowledgment from Naruto. Any kind of acknowledgment would suffice.

The Uchiha prodigy gathered his wits and tried again, "you have to talk to her"

"You aren't in any position to tell me what I have to do"

"You idiot-" and Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto was standing in front of him with his fist Sasuke's stomach.

'_So... fast_' thought Sasuke in bewilderment and pain as he was struggling to breathe.

"Never speak down to me... ever. Those days are over. And if you're ever stupid enough to do it again, at least make sure your Sharingan is activated", beamed Naruto as he walked out of the room not caring to listen to anymore of Sasuke's bullshit.

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Sasuke and Naruto's confrontation in the Anbu office and Naruto had been thinking about what Sasuke had said, even though he tried to push the thoughts from his mind. Whenever Sakura was mentioned, Naruto couldn't help but pay attention. Even though Iruka had explained to him that he wasn't actually in love with Sakura, rather than being competitive against Sasuke in terms of her affection. 

This somewhat bothered Naruto. He couldn't help but feel that Iruka was wrong. Something about Sakura just always made Naruto think about her. Now was a good example. He had defeated Sasuke in every possible way. He was a greater ninja and citizen in Konoha. He had more family respect as the village knew his father before him was Minato Namikaze. The rivalry was over, Sasuke had been defeated. So why was Sakura still on his mind?

It hit Naruto that he still loved Sakura very much, yet Naruto's pride wouldn't let him succumb to his feelings. It didn't sit well with him that he should have Sakura's favour after Sasuke was "finished" with it. He could never stoop so low as to crawl to Sakura after the torment and emotional crap he'd been through on her behalf. His pride and hate were consuming his love, but the love would somehow always remain. It was very annoying and disruptive to Naruto.

Naruto needed a good excuse to confront Sakura, so to at least give something (which Naruto didn't know) some sort of closure.

Naruto was lucky for this excuse presented itself in the form of Ino.

"You have to talk to her!" elated the blond vixen one day as she caught the other infamous blond training.

Naruto instantaneously knew whom Ino was referring to. And instead of playing dumb as to question Ino and her topic of speech (she knew him too well for that nowadays), Naruto decided to change the topic.

"How's Chouji?"

"Naruto, don't try and switch the topic! Chouji's fine, but Sakura needs you!"

"I don't know, she seems fine to me," Naruto lied, "she's working harder then ever at the hospital. She's being really productive"

Ino just looked at Naruto. She gave him a very serious and demanding look, "she's told me personally that she really wants to talk to you Naruto. I obviously know that she wouldn't want me admitting these things to you, but… I'm just using my judgment as a good friend and telling you. I… know you may still feel resentment… but at least just try and get to know her a bit more, like you used to Naruto. I know that you can still remember how great a person Sakura is, she hasn't changed. Maybe it's time you bridged the gap"

Naruto just stared at Ino, swallowed a nervous lump in his throat and spoke, "I can't"

"Yes you can. You never say never, remember? You're going to be the Hokage"

"Ino… I really want to do this, you have no idea… but there is nothing left to be said on both our parts. She made a choice, a choice that meant I wouldn't be part of her life. Am I supposed to wait on her?"

"Are you in love with someone else?"

"No, but-"

"Then why does it matter? You're not betraying anyone for Sakura"

"No, but it's the principle. I don't want to be loyal and to be pure to someone who wasn't loyal and pure to me"

Ino looked hurt. She was reminded of her own situation with Chouji. She saw all the pain she thought Chouji _should_ feel, in Naruto. She turned her head away slightly to hide her façade.

Naruto grabbed Ino's arm gently and spoke with a sincere smile, "it isn't the same with you and Chouji Ino. He doesn't care about those things… take pride and be happy in the notion that he puts these things under his feelings for you"

Ino cried silently and then spoke softly, "I don't understand how you can be so gentle to everyone… except the one person you love the most"

Naruto paused looking down, "Throughout all of my life, I've been looked down upon, I've been cursed, and I've struggled to do anything for my friends. One notion that let me get sleep at night was the notion that one day everyone would realize what I've tried to do for them, and be thankful. Especially when it came to Sakura… I mean… I tried so hard Ino. I gave everything. The simple thought of her happiness, it drove me to do the most incredible things I've ever done. I pushed and pushed for her to notice me. I fought, I bled, I even destroyed my own feelings to try and get her to see… how much I loved her… and the thing that kills me the most is that deep down I actually believed she'd love me back one day. That she'd put me above Sasuke because I always cared for her"

All notions of secrecy that Ino swore to on Sakura's behalf flew out the window. Ino went on to tell Naruto of how Sakura believed Sasuke was in love with her when she was younger due to Naruto's henge attempt steal a kiss. She went farther as to tell Naruto that Sakura explained her reasons for choosing Sasuke were based on loyalty to him because he (Naruto disguised as Sasuke) was the first to show signs of true emotion and interest to her.

Upon absorbing the information Naruto felt weak. He had to sit down for a while and think about where he was in his life and what was really important. His pride, his love, his contentment.

He turned his gaze up towards Ino, "I think it's time I paid Sakura a visit".

* * *

It had been three weeks since Sasuke's world-crushing delivery that it was in fact Naruto that attempted to take Sakura's first kiss and somehow Sakura could still not get over that fact. 

It was a rare day off for her and she spent it at her new place near the hospital. Living alone was different to Sakura, yet she felt relieved. Now that she new Sasuke had never had feelings for her during their adolescence; she felt that she had been living with an imposter. She felt a tight knot in her stomach because she realized just how much time and life she'd lost. She loved Sasuke, and was still a close friend of his, but her feelings and life were based off of false emotions. She looked back and realized how much time she could've spent with someone that had real feelings for her and this depressed her farther.

Right now Sakura wanted to do nothing but lie down in her bed and sleep, yet the good heavens seemed to relieve her of this pleasantry as well for as soon as she fell to her bed, someone started to knock at her door. Cursing her luck, Sakura got up and went to answer the impending annoyance.

When to her surprise she found none other then the very cause of all her problems at her doorway.

"Naruto?-I-I mean… Uzumaki-san?", stammered Sakura clumsily.

Not knowing how to react Naruto said, "N-Naruto's just fine… y-you don't have to call me Uzumaki-san or anything… formal like that"

Sakura swallowed and spoke quietly and nodded cautiously. This was different to her; it was the first time that she'd seen Naruto look at her with expressions that weren't ill-intended.

"So… Naruto…", Sakura started, getting a warm feeling just from the fact that she could say his name to him, "how-how can I help you?"

"Huh? Help me?" stammered Naruto, "I just wanted… to … talk and catch up…"

The silence was awkward. Sakura's blush was redder then Naruto had ever seen. Naruto's breath was going at a quicker rate then Sakura had ever heard.

"Ok… come on in," was Sakura's reply.

As Naruto walked into Sakura's apartment, he looked around and examined his surroundings. The wall colour was teal and the room seemed calm. It wasn't very decorated seeing as she was recently moved in and her workload didn't give her much time to spend on decorations.

"So, how've you been?" asked Naruto in an attempt to loosen things up a tad.

"I've been ok… pretty busy"

"I could tell; your progress reports at Anbu have been phenomenal. I believe you've saved more patients then Tusnade at your age. That's a great accomplishment… you should be proud"

Sakura smiled lightly at Naruto's praise and appreciated the acknowledgment. "Thank you Naruto," said the Kunoichi.

"No problem…"

There was another awkward silence as both thought of what was proper to say under such tension and circumstances.

"Thanks for coming to visit me Naruto… I've missed you for a long time," said Sakura in a shy manner.

Naruto smiled back, just as shy and uncertain, "I'm flattered that you held me in that regard as for me to be important enough to be missed"

"Come on now Naruto, you know that you were important to me. When we were younger you were my closest friend," said Sakura.

The mood then dropped upon that statement as Naruto turned his face away to hide the betrayed emotion he felt. '_If I was that close, then why did you choose him?_' Naruto thought. However he didn't act on this thought because it was not what he was there for. He was there to make piece and maybe try to build some sort of bridge between himself and Sakura, if not for the reason of being friends, maybe just so that when they walked by each other in public they wouldn't have to purposely look away from each other.

Sakura also noticed that Naruto turned his head away and she understood why as well. She wallowed deeper in her own guilt. It was her initial mistake that still haunted her and Naruto to this day. All the thoughts of what _could _have been swam through her and then realization hit that these things could never happen now. She was still grateful of Naruto though. He'd been put through a lot on her and Sasuke's behalf and he was still at least trying to put up with her.

After some more silence and a bit of small talk on missions and upcoming current events, Naruto decided to leave.

As he was leaving he said, "thanks for having me over Sakura… hopefully we can see each other and speak again at least every once in a while"

'_I really doubt you want to speak to me anymore_" thought Sakura sadly to herself. However she wore Naruto's infamous fake smile and said, "I also hope that we could do this more often".

Both felt the insincerity in the others' voice and could not help but feel as if this meeting was forced.

'_After all this… I guess this is what it was meant to be… There aren't any sparks anymore. I still love her but… it feels so cold talking to her. I guess… no. NO! I have to try harder… this can work_,' Naruto kept thinking to himself. And as he was walking out the door he spun around and boldly asked, "What are you doing after tomorrow?"

"Me?" responded Sakura, caught a bit off guard by Naruto's question, "I've got work and then I'm coming home. Why?"

"Well…" Naruto breathed in sharply, this next question was going to be the hardest to ever ask, even though he'd asked it to Sakura every day when he was younger, "do… you… wanna get some ramen with me?"

Sakura's eyes widened. She felt butterflies fly through her as if she were a tropical rainforest. Her emotions were on high and she felt like crying. She looked up at Naruto's clear blue eyes and handsome face. She responded, "I-I… I'd love to go get some ramen with you… Naruto"

'_She said yes!?_' screamed Naruto's mind in surprise. Naruto calmed himself down and asked, "Are there any conditions you want me to understand when we go to get ramen… such as-"

"I won't go unless it's a date," said Sakura a little more boldly, with the same expression the younger Sakura used to keep.

Naruto smiled as well, "ok", responded the blond. '_That's funny because when we were younger that was the reason you chose not to go on dates with me_,' thought the blond.

After deciding upon what time to meet (7 o'clock), Naruto left for home.

As soon as Sakura closed the door, she fell down against the door and slid to the ground squealing in greater joy then when she first found out that Sasuke Uchiha was going to be on her Genin squad.

As Naruto was walking home he was thinking, '_Oh my god… what the hell just happened?_'

Both Sakura and Naruto didn't know what to make of it, yet both were incredibly happy.

* * *

Two days came to pass and the clock came to seven. Naruto approached Sakura's door. Before he knocked he contemplated what he was doing one more time. Was this the right thing to do? Did they really even have a chance? All these questions were such that Naruto could not answer, yet a feeling in his heart told him to try again, regardless of the risk. 

He knocked on the door and to his surprise it was answered right away as if Sakura had been waiting for him.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" asked Sakura quickly as if she had some goose bumps about the whole date.

"Not bad Sakura, not bad. You ready?" responded Naruto casually, though in reality he was a nervous wreck. '_How the fuck did I manage to ask her out so often when I was younger?_', thought Naruto to himself.

"Yup", responded Sakura, "let's go"

Naruto looked at Sakura; she was dressed in tight fitting pants and a rose sweater. She was dressed casually and so was Naruto, as he sported some jeans, and a black sweater, with a hood, himself.

Not knowing whether to hold Sakura's hand or not, Naruto thought against it. Things were still a little too awkward for the two and it was smart to play it safe for the moment. So Naruto just compromised by walking close by Sakura.

The two reached the ramen stand and ordered their meals. They ate and chatted away quite leisurely to both their surprise. It was almost as thought not too much had changed, however both knew that everything had changed and that it would be impossible for anything to be the same. One thing that both could not deny, was the comfort they felt in talking to one another after such a great time apart.

Thus the date ended, but the two arranged another. This started to become a habit which they continued for about three weeks. They'd date about twice a week when they were free from work. Each date would become less bearing and more relaxed.

The date at the end of the third week, however, was quite different from the rest. Naruto and Sakura had just come out of a movie which they both enjoyed and joked about.

As they were walking Naruto thought, '_I think it's about time I made some sort of contact with Sakura…_' and on that thought Naruto extended his hand and laced his fingers with Sakura's.

Sakura gasped, slightly caught off guard, but then blushed as she understood that Naruto just gave her a sign that he wanted to be a little closer. She accepted it willingly, and squeezed his hand affectionately.

As Naruto walked Sakura home their bodies came into closer and more intimate contact with one another until they finally reached the steps of the Hospital, which Sakura's apartment resided near.

Sakura turned around and smiled. A faint blush on her cheeks. She didn't know why, but she every date she went on with Naruto, she felt as though she was new at the whole dating game. She almost forgot that she used to be a married woman.

She stepped closer to him and hugged him and said, "Thanks for the wonderful evening Naruto"

"No problem Sakura-chan", replied the tall blond, "same time next week?"

Sakura nodded as usual, however what she did next was something that was a first between her and Naruto. She closed her eyes, brought Naruto in close, and stood on the tip of her toes. The kiss that was aimed for Naruto's lips landed plainly on his something that Sakura could not identify as lips. When she opened her eyes she saw that Naruto had turned his face away at the last minute and had offered his cheek. The look he bore on his face was hard to make out. It was as though he was in deep thought, as though he wasn't feeling as blissful as one should when experiencing a kiss with the supposed girl of their dreams.

Sakura understood the immediate rejection.

"I'm sorry", said Naruto, "I'm not ready for that yet"

Sakura's heart shattered on the inside, yet she held her reserve. She couldn't be critical of him; she understood that so many things were going on in the inside of his head about where he and she, along with Sasuke stood.

The thoughts that went on in Naruto's head as Sakura pulled him in for the kiss were of doubt. All he could picture as he was moving was Sakura kissing Sasuke. All the bitterness swelled up within in him and he knew he was being irrational, but matters of love are never logical, love is the most irrational of all feelings, thus he was consumed in jealousy. '_Why is it I that has to be fallen back upon, why do I have to be the safety net that is only used when all else fails. Why am I stuck with second hand kisses?_', thought the blond to himself. That was when he decided to turn his face.

They both stood there in the darkness, in a very awkward scene. Sakura spoke up and said, "I-It's okay, I… should've realized it was a bit too early to try that… I'm sorry"

Naruto didn't respond, he simply looked the other way completely absorbed in silence.

Sakura's insecurities surged, '_He must think that I'm used or dirty. He won't even kiss me_'.

"Good night", whispered the kunoichi as she hurried inside before her tears could fall.

Naruto just sighed. He was baffled. He couldn't kiss her, he couldn't be intimate with her, just because of the raw jealousy and pride he had, he didn't want Sasuke's "left over's". Yet he knew he had to be rational, he couldn't treat people like tissue paper. You don't _use_ a person once and then throw them out. Sakura had left Sasuke on some part for him, he couldn't overlook that. And even though he couldn't find it in him to be intimate with Sakura yet, he couldn't give up on her. He couldn't stop loving her. He had to keep trying.

'_Why isn't love ever this hard when you read about it or see it in a movie_', thought Naruto as he walked home slowly in the moonlight, completely confused, and heartbroken.

* * *

The next week was not very smooth. Naruto and Sakura continued to go on their dates, trying to overcome the awkward tension between them, but it wasn't working. Naruto was scared that they would not be able to overcome his inability to get close to Sakura. He couldn't help it that he felt the way he did. All he knew was that he needed a miracle for his love to work. 

Sakura felt the same way Naruto did. She was worrying that Naruto would never be able to look at her purely with love. She wanted so badly to go back in time and just rearrange events so that Naruto would be eager to get close to her like he been in their teenage days. Now she came to terms with the fact that there was a possibility that he may never want to touch her, ever. However, for some unexplainable reason she still wanted to try to change this. She laughed at the irony her situation held. For when they were younger, it was always Naruto who would be trying to get her to change her mind. Sakura as well as Naruto, prayed for a miracle which would bring them both the happiness and strength overleap this obstacle in their relationship.

That miracle presented itself the following week in the form of Naruto's ascending to the title of Hokage. The celebration was huge, and Naruto was fanatically happy. The entire city was cheering and everyone was partying in a festival. People took their families out to games and shows and everyone enjoyed the lights and fun and atmosphere the occasion brought.

When it became dark the kids went away and the adults started to drink and the rookie nine was all there to party. The only ones being sober was Naruto, and Sakura. The reason being that Sakura remained on call if any serious things were to happen at the hospital and she was required. Naruto on the other hand didn't drink because he didn't want to forget a single moment of the entire night.

After being congratulated by many of his friends and mentors Naruto walked out into the night to escape the party scene. He breathed in the soft breeze the night offered and felt content for the first time in a very long period.

Naruto was brought out of his slight dreaming by the sound of Sakura's feet as she too came outside to enjoy a break from everyone's partying.

"Hey Naruto", spoke Sakura with no awkward tint in her voice. Today was a day of happiness, Naruto had accomplished that which he set out to do from day one. Sakura would not let any tension they could deal with later, ruin this moment for him. "Congratulations, you finally did it. You're the Hokage".

Naruto smiled, he was overwhelmed with joy. All bitterness or awkwardness held no sway tonight. He walked up to Sakura and stood beside her. He put one arm over her shoulder and said, "Thanks. That means a lot to me… Sakura-_chan_".

Sakura's heart fluttered, her breaths shortened and the butterflies in her gut were swarming, '_He called me Sakura-chan_!'.

Naruto looked down upon her with tender eyes. Before Sakura knew what was going on, Naruto cupped her left cheek and used his other hand to gently grasp her waist. Sakura instinctively wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and the two closed their eyes. Sakura could feel Naruto's breath right on her lips before the contact was made and everything became white after that. The kiss was numbing and explosive. It was fierce that and avalanche but swift like the breeze that night had to offer. What started off as an innocent kiss evolved to something that was needy and passionate. They fumbled with each other, their tongues waging war. They almost stumbled over one another.

The extreme joy that becoming Hokage brought Naruto had been able to catapult him over his ragged obsession of distancing himself away from Sakura and thus retaining his intimacy. Upon this kiss, the two realized that there were more important things in life than who your first love was, or what one did in the past.

The present was a gift that Naruto would no longer waste.

As the two broke apart Naruto looked at Sakura, "I love you". The words slipped out, he hadn't even thought about admitting them yet.

Sakura's watered, "I love you too, and I have for a long time. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Naruto"

"It doesn't matter anymore Sakura-chan. I forgave you a long time ago. I just couldn't forget. But the key isn't forgetting. It's accepting. And I accept everything with no regrets. I just don't want to waste anymore time"

"I'll correct every wrong I've ever done to you, Naruto. It's my promise of a life time"

"I'll believe Sakura-chan"

As the two kissed, the future looked promising. And even though they reconciled a lot, they would still make efforts for their love in the future.

It would be months before Naruto was ready to make love to Sakura, and even years before they got married. Longer still for Naruto and Sasuke to resume their friendship. However, no more time was wasted because Naruto and Sakura realized that moving on meant leaving the past behind, but still learning from the mistakes that make you smarter and help you grow in the future.

* * *

Damn I'm done. I hope that rewrite was better than the original. Please Review. 


End file.
